


Light

by safarikalamari



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Ambiguity, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Rogue One, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Chirrut speculates the future





	Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaofolives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/gifts).



Baze trailed along the edge of the roof, his steps heavy and sure. 

Every night it went like this, meeting Chirrut at the highest landing unless the weather kept them in. Even then, Chirrut would call Baze up to the towers and there they would remain until they could no longer keep their eyes open. 

Spotting Chirrut’s form, Baze quickened his pace to settle next to him, smiling at Chirrut before following his gaze upwards to the stars.

“Do you ever think we’ll leave here?” Chirrut asked, shuffling closer to Baze. 

His hand reached out above their heads, as if grasping for the sky, and a finger traced an unknowing path.

“Do you want to?” Baze responded, his eyes focusing on a particularly bright star. 

Chirrut shrugged, his hand coming back down to his side. “I suppose wherever the Force takes me, I must follow.”

Baze laughed a little at this, Chirrut’s convictions so simple, yet with the weight of the planet behind them. 

“You do have a hand in your destiny,” Baze turned to Chirrut, watching his hair flutter in the night breeze. “Not everything is the will of the Force.”

Chirrut stayed quiet, his sight never straying from the stars despite how Baze stared. It was times like this that Baze almost wished he could read Chirrut’s mind, to know what was buzzing in that head of his. 

While Baze loved the teachings of the Guardians, he didn’t want to take them all to heart as many of the students did. The lessons were ways of life, but ways that could be molded and formed to fit whatever gave them strength. 

Baze didn’t try to force his beliefs onto Chirrut, but he knew with each day, their steps were further and further apart. 

“I think you’ll leave,” Chirrut stated, at long last turning to Baze. 

Baze’s breath stuttered before he shook his head, grimacing. “How are you so sure?”

“I can sense it in your heart, Baze Malbus. The way you trudge through the halls, how even your breathing is in the streets. You’re comfortable. Too comfortable.”

Baze grumbled, picking at a hem of his robe. He hadn’t noticed any difference in himself and he wondered if Chirrut was saying things just to get under his skin. 

“Keep me in your heart when you go, will you?” Chirrut tilted his head, a small smile gracing his face. 

At this, Baze met Chirrut’s gaze and found himself edging closer until their hands brushed together. 

“A bold assumption,” Baze began, noting the rise and fall of Chirrut’s chest. “That I should go anywhere without you by my side.”

Chirrut’s eyes widened and Baze took his chance, pressing his lips against Chirrut’s. The matching sighs said everything Baze needed to hear and when they parted, Chirrut’s face flushed. 

“Must you do that?” Chirrut muttered, though the tone was one Baze recognized all too well. 

“What? Afraid you’ll lose precious time with the Force?” Baze teased and earned himself a shove in return. 

“What is time with the Force if it’s not spent with you?” 

Taking the upper hand, Chirrut tugged Baze back in and the two fell into a memorized embrace. Baze was thankful, to have all the talk of leaving come to a halt. Even if his mind said otherwise, Baze knew he’d not leave Jedha. His heart, his home was here and with Chirrut’s hands holding onto his face, Baze settled into his certainty.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i actually wrote some space dads how many years has it been
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
